Unfaithful
by SilverGreen98
Summary: Hermione is torn between the man she's desperately in love with and the man that's desperately in love with her. Complete one-shot with two endings.Reposted and re-edited.Review please!


**This is a Dramione songfic by MiZaZnAnGeL. Rated T for character death. Song "Unfaithful" by Rhianna. This story actually has two endings, but I'm sorry to tell you that neither are really happy endings.**

_

* * *

_

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

I watched Ron drink the glass of wine I had just poured for him. What he didn't know was that it was mixed with three drops of sleeping potion. Soon enough, the effect began to show, and he became sleepy. I told him that he was probably drunk and should get some rest. After I made sure he was sound asleep on the bed, I slipped out of the door.

_Hes more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

As I ran down the block, my heartbeat sped up. Part of the reason was that I was moving pretty fast, but the main reason was because I knew Draco was waiting just around the corner.

Everyone had thought Ron and I were the perfect couple. I thought so too. We've been friends since we were children, we've been through so much together, and I trusted and cared for him. Aren't those reasons for marriage? So we dated and married each other just like the world expected us to, and we had the perfect life in other people's eyes.

I never meant for it to happen. I never meant to cheat on Ron. I never wanted to hurt him. I love Ron, but I now realize I only loved him as the brother I never had, as I love Harry.

What I feel for Draco is entirely different. Every time his mesmerizing eyes, the color of liquid silver, look in my direction, I melt under his gaze.

Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve him, but I don't know what I'd do without him. I think I'm helplessly in love. And as he looked up at me when I approached his waiting figure, the look in his eyes told me that he was, too.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

I prayed that Ron was asleep as I slipped in the room. Of course he was, I reassured myself, because absolutely no one could still be awake after drinking my sleeping potion. One drop was designed to make a person sleep for 3 hours, and I thought that three drops would keep him unconscious until morning. I felt a little guilty, but there was no other way. I was addicted to Draco, and though I knew it was wrong, I didn't want it to end. I glanced at Ron's sleeping form on the bed, stretched out and relaxed, before turning the lamp off. Maybe my ears were bewitching me, but I swear that as I pulled up the covers over me, I heard a grave and heartbroken sigh.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

I looked at my self in the mirror one last time, finally deciding that the image was now perfect. An unexpected kiss landed on my left cheek, as I turned, surprised, to look at him. Ron merely smiled at put his arms around me, also looking into the mirror.

Absently, he asked, "So how long is it going to be?"

"Oh, you know the girls. I'll be out with Lavender and Ginny, and you know they can be pretty crazy sometimes." I lied easily, speaking the words without flinching or blushing at all. I had become quite good at lying. "So..." I trailed off, realizing he wasn't listening.

He kept staring at my face reflected in the mirror, and murmured, as if thinking out loud, "'Mione, you're beautiful." Something about his words hit me, triggering a tiny alarm in my head. It seems irrelevant, but I was sure he knew. As I was about to say "I love you" like usual, I suddenly found the words hard to pronounce. But Ron seemed to know what I was about to say, and he placed a finger gently to my mouth before kissing me lightly on the cheek again. Why did he stop me? Did he know that I would've been lying?

Then he said quietly, "Go." And I left the room, hurrying away as an unnamed terror gripped me.

_Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore)_

It was becoming obvious that he knows now. I was sure his last word had a special meaning. But even if he accepted his unknown rival, what would he do if he knew it was his worst enemy? I shuddered to think of it. But as I was relaxed in Draco's embrace, as he held me like the most prized and delicate thing in his world, I made my decision. I will treasure the memory of Draco forever, even if we'll never meet like this again, even if things will never be the same again.

As I gazed at his perfect face, his perfect body, and just his perfection in general, I knew that I could not tell him I have decided not to see him again.

Because I knew it would kill Ron if I did.

When we said goodbye, my kiss lingered on his lips just a moment longer than usual. A shadow of concern and alarm flashed across his face.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)_

**End 1**

It was awfully quiet as a walked into our flat. Everything seemed to be in place, yet something was definitely wrong. I couldn't grasp what.

I opened the door to our bedroom, and saw Ron lying in bed, just like the time when I gave him the sleeping potion. Too much like the time when I gave him the sleeping potion. But I had not given him any tonight.

But it was also somehow different. He body was too still, his posture too rigid. I wondered why and stepped closer to him to find out.

And the truth hit me.

With my healer's training, I could see that he was now no more than a lifeless corpse. I cried out and desperately grabbed his shoulders, shaking them, calling his name again and again. There was no response.

"It's no use. We're too late." A familiar voice said behind me.

I whirled around and saw Draco, standing very still and looking shocked. In his hand he held a note. "I think this is for you." Seeing my bewilderment, he added, "I followed you."

I didn't need to ask why, he knew me so well. I nodded and took the note, my eyes starting to fill with tears.

_Hermione,_

_I know. I knew it all along. How could I not know, when I love you so much. It doesn't take the smartest wizard of the century to tell that the person they're in love with is not in love with them. I know you love me, but you love me like a brother. I can never love you only like a sister though._

_I'm not angry with you. Really. I only want you to be happy, and you seem so happy with him. Whomever he is, he won. He won in the battle for your heart. I lost, and I know it. I don't want to be a burden, so please don't be sorry. I did this willingly. By the time you find this, I'll be gone. A whole vial of sleeping potion is all it took. It's not painful at all. _

_Now you don't have to worry about me. Be happy. Be free._

_Maybe I should not say this, but I must. Whatever happens, just know that I've always loved you, and always will. Forever._

_Ron_

I couldn't control my tears anymore. I was shaking and tears were flowing on my cheek freely. I collapsed into Draco's arms, sobbing.

_No no no no_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

**End 2**

It's the weekend, and Ron's gone off to the Ministry. He said they needed him for something important, and he won't be back until evening.

He's been acting weird ever since the last time I saw Draco. I haven't seen him for a week now, and I'm determined not to see him again.

Suddenly, the flames in the fireplace burst into life, as a tall and slender figure came out of the flickering green light.

"Hermione." It was Draco.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised and a little alarmed to see him.

"Hermione, look, if I did something wrong, can you please tell me? " He looked worried. "I noticed you were unhappy. You haven't answered any of my letters. Are you mad at me?"

What was he doing, I thought, what if Ron saw? I couldn't hurt him anymore. But how I missed Draco. I didn't know if I should be happy or sad to see him, I just knew I had to make him go now, or I won't be able to count on my self control.

Ignoring his question, I replied, "Did Ron see you?"

He stood rigid for a moment, then his expression looked as if he suddenly saw an answer to a mystery that kept him wondering. His eyes widened with realization and then dimmed. "I thought you loved me. Are you in love with him again? If you don't want to be with me anymore, you can just tell me. You really didn't have to avoid me." He lowered his eyes and turned away.

I was suffering from a painful internal struggle. _But what about Ron?_ My conscience reminded me every time I was about to answer him. When I did not reply, he sighed. "I get it. I'll just be going now."

I quickly made up my mind: I didn't want him to go. It had taken every last ounce of my determination to resist the urge to see him this past week. My mind screamed, _"Don't let him leave! Explain it! Tell him!"_

I felt choked. No word could come out of my throat. Instead, I abruptly stood up and flung myself at his back, my arms holding him in place. He stood still, shocked.

When I finally found my voice, I cried, "I love you! I love you with my whole heart Draco! But I can't just leave him, he'd die without me, I can't..." I trailed off.

Then, two things happened simultaneously before me. Just as Draco turned to face me, I saw another figure burst through the door. Had he been hiding and watching us?

Before I could say anything, Ron had his wand out. In a flash, a jet of green light was shooting towards Draco. Without time to think about what I was doing, I pushed Draco out of the way from the killing curse as I also screamed, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Ron's spell hit the wall and with a deafening crash, a huge hole appeared. The curse I fired, however, continued its course, zooming towards Ron's heart. As I watched, his eyes widened in disbelief that I would kill him for another man, and he was petrified by shock. Not moving or ducking, the curse hit him square on the chest, and he crumpled to the ground without another sound, his eyes still wide open.

I screamed and shook my head hard, refusing to register the truth. I couldn't believe it. Ron was dead. I killed him. I KILLED RON! I couldn't stop screaming as my head was crowded with all the sweet memories we shared, the times he made me laugh and the times I cried for him. But he had tried to kill Draco. Never in my wildest dreams could I imagine that this would happen. He tried to killed my Draco.

I leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling exhausted, as if all the energy were drained out of me. I slowly slid down to the floor. As I sobbed into my hands, feeling as if the world as I knew it was slipping away. The last thing I saw before my vision went black was the image of Draco's shocked expression and Ron's lifeless and incredulous face.

_fin_

**

* * *

**

If you think you read this before, it's because I have reposted and re-edited the original two chapter story as a one-shot. Hope you liked it.


End file.
